minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EvanWikia/EPISODE 7 PREDICTIONS
EPISODE 7 STORYLINE PREDICTIONS When looking at the episode 7 chapter names, the episode 7 screenshot, and the PAMA videos, they kind of connect but something doesn't add up. It's possible that the Petra and Ivor argument can still happen and that's what the first 3 chapters could be about, but chapters 4-6 somewhat relate to PAMA. Chapter 1 - Fighting Words This chapter could start with something happening between Petra and Ivor, which could cause them to get into a verbal argument, hence the name Fighting Words. Jesse will have to try to pull his/her group together and try and make them get along, but it obviously won't work. Chapter 2 - Mining for Trouble When you look at episode 5, it's clear that Petra does not like Ivor, and did not really care for him when he was about to get arrested. This chapter could build up from chapter 1, they could be doing something and Ivor causes trouble somehow, which could lead into chapter 3. Chapter 3 - Trust Falling This could be when the screenshot comes into play. Something may happen that creates a disagreement with Petra and Ivor. This is probably going to be one of the 5 major choices in the episode. You may have to choose a side, and whoever you choose will appreciate you, and who you don't choose loses their trust in you, hence "Trust Falling." The person who you don't choose then decides that you are no longer a friend and leaves you. Chapters 4-6 These chapters could involve PAMA, but I have a wacky theory that may seem strange. I think that PAMA could POSSIBLY be the antagonist. Let me explain.... From the videos we have so far of PAMA, it seems to be a robot or AI of some sort, and in the videos, it talks about joining PAMA to make things useful. Sounds similar to a lot of villains of TV. Okay, that sounds ridiculous, but here is where it gets good.... Chapter 4 - Ghost in a Machine This could be when PAMA is introduced and wants Jesse to join PAMA to take chaos and make it useful. Jesse declines, and PAMA sees Jesse as something to destroy. Not much else I can theorize here, let's move on. Chapter 5 - Breaking and Entering PAMA's head seems to be pretty big compared to the blocks behind it's head in the videos, so PAMA could be a huge robot. Jesse and friends have to break into PAMA and try to shut it down. If PAMA is a robot, then it has to have a system that allows it to function, and Jesse may have to shut those systems down an make them go offline. This leads to.... Chapter 6 - Offline Mode All robots have an on/off switch, so if PAMA is a robot, the key to defeating him could be by shutting him off. Also, online means systems are working, and offline means systems are down, like when playing online in video games. So even if PAMA isn't an antagonist, "Offline Mode" could still mean that PAMA somehow shuts down, ending the episode. To tie this to the first 3 chapters, the person who leaves you, Petra or Ivor, could have found the red enchanted flint and steel while you were fighting PAMA, and used it to open the portal. This could be when the episode ends. Another thing that may hint at PAMA being the antagonist is in one of the videos, PAMA says this: "Upon further examination of this inner network, PAMA has a lot of work to do. Yay." The work that PAMA is talking about could be examining the minecraft world and trying to destroy it. But who knows, we don't have much to go off of. ADDITIONAL THEORY You thought I was done right? WRONG! Remember when I said earlier that something doesn't add up? Chapters 1-3 and 4-6 don't really connect to each other, so I came up with an additional theory that could tie them together. NOTE: THIS THEORY IS VERY FAR FETCHED BUT I THOUGHT I'D JUST SHARE IT WITH YOU. The choice of who to choose between Petra and Ivor could be one of the 5 big choices in the episode. Petra or Ivor loses their trust and friendship in you, and leaves your group. How does this tie into PAMA? Well let's take a look at the videos.... PAMA states in one of the videos this: "Joining me willingly is that painful. Would you like to become part of PAMA?" It sounds really creepy but something about it caught my interest. "Join me." Who is PAMA talking about? Jesse? Or could PAMA be talking about the person who you didn't side with? Like I said earlier, Petra or Ivor could lose their trust in you, and decide to leave you. Over time, Petra/Ivor will develop a hatred toward you, similar to Lukas in episode 4 if you were rude to him throughout the game. Petra/Ivor turn to PAMA, and agree to join PAMA and destroy Jesse. One more thing I'd like to add, is that Petra and Ivor in the screenshot look as though they are arguing with each other. However, their faces look as though they are angry at each other, or angry at Jesse. This could mean that either Petra or Ivor will turn evil in episode 7, and join PAMA. OK, I know that sounds really stupid, but it's what came up in my head. Comment below on what you think of my theories! And BTW, this took me like a half hour to type out. I'm a person who likes to make predictions and analyze things. I have nothing better to do with my life. Category:Blog posts